Chen's diary : unbreakable bonds
by ariesassy
Summary: Pasangan gay. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat dua kata tersebut ditujukan padamu? Mereka mencoba untuk membaur. Berusaha terlihat normal diluar, walaupun dibalik layar mereka saling melemparkan ungkapan kasih sayang. Mereka ketakutan. Namun mereka tetap bertahan. dan Aku, Kim Jongdae menjadi saksi antara kisah hyungku. LuHan dan Kim Minseok. LUMIN oneshoot!


Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, terinspirasi dari gosipan lumin fans via twitter, beberapa lagu barat ballad, pikiran liar saya.

Cast : Chen, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay dan OT12

Rate : T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst-eu

Author's note : **Chen diary, perjuangan Lumin**. Dan tolong **dengar**kan lagu **I won't give up**-Jason Mraz serta **They don't know about us**-1D. Apalagi ya lagu yang memiliki makna hampir sama dengan dua lagu diatas? ._.

Titik tiga : sub cerita baru.

Titik satu : setting berbeda masih dalam satu sub cerita.

Italic words: chen's diary

Summary : Pasangan _gay_. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat dua kata tersebut ditujukan padamu? Mereka mencoba untuk membaur. Berusaha terlihat normal diluar, walaupun dibalik layar mereka saling melemparkan ungkapan kasih sayang baik secara verbal ataupun perbuatan. Chen's diary about LUMIN

Enjoy it.

.

_._

_._

Pasangan _gay_. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat dua kata tersebut ditujukan padamu?

Dikucilkan sudah pasti. Dianggap tak normal, semua orang memandangmu aneh. Menanggung malu sepanjang hidupmu, dunia tak mau menerimamu. Dan dirimu harus terus berlari, menghindari pandangan jijik yang mengarah padamu. Menunduk ketika lautan manusia menghimpit jalanmu, seolah-olah mengambil oksigen yang menjadi satu-satunya pasokan hidupmu.

Tentu hal ini tak diinginkan terjadi hingga maut menjemput mereka. Karenanya, mereka mencoba untuk membaur. Berusaha terlihat normal diluar, walaupun dibalik layar mereka saling melemparkan ungkapan kasih sayang baik secara verbal ataupun perbuatan. Tetap saja, hal itu tak bisa melepas kekang tali yang mengikat hati mereka. Tak jarang, kepada bayangan mereka yang terbentuk di tembok putih saja membuat jantung berdegup kencang.

Mereka ketakutan. Namun mereka tetap bertahan.

Terus bermain kucing dan tikus walaupun jumlah tak sebanding.

Bisa ditebak, diakhir cerita yang menyedihkan ini pasti kepedihan yang terjadi. Tak peduli monster yang terkurung dalam diri mereka meraung-raung. Menerobos, menerjang 'Para Kucing' yang mengintai 'Sepasang Tikus' dan mencoba menyingkirkan hama tersebut dari lingkungan mereka. Dan diakhir pertarungan, kucinglah yang perkasa. Seperkasa lidah tajam mereka yang fasih menghakimi mereka, si kaum minoritas.

Dan semua ini terjadi pada kedua sahabatku. Akan kuceritakan semuanya dalam lembar-lembar terakhir catatan harianku yang kusut ini. Bagaimana mereka mencoba segala daya mereka untuk bertahan di dunia kejam ini.

Aku, Kim Jongdae menjadi saksi antara kisah _hyung_ku. LuHan dan Kim Minseok.

.

.

.

_Januari, 25__th__ 2011_

_19 tahun lamanya aku menunggu hari ini akan terwujud. Dan sekarang kaki kecilku berada di depan pintu masuk masa depanku. Aku, Kim Jongdae adalah calon idol terkenal di Korea Selatan... tidak, di seluruh belahan dunia. Karena aku adalah _almighty_ Jongdae, suaraku mampu meluluhkan hati keras mereka yang sibuk memikirkan uang._

_Ps: sepertinya aku tidak se-_almighty_ itu, karena aku tampak bodoh ketika menunggu Min _Hyung_ di _Receptionist_. _

Puk.

Aku melonjak kecil ketika sebuah tangan kecil menepuk pundakku ditengah-tengah acara lamunanku yang melambung tinggi. Kutemukan senyum lebar dengan gusi merah yang tampak manis di wajah anak kecilnya. Dengan suara bersahabat, ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Minseok. Seorang _trainee_ senior sekaligus pemanduku untuk sebulan penuh. Matanya yang seperti kucing membelalak lebar ketika melihat tanda pengenalku yang katanya istimewa.

"Emas, ini berarti kau akan debut secepatnya, Dae-_ah_!" aku menunduk malu sembari menggosok-gosok tengkukku yang terasa gatal karena aliran keringat menggelitikku. Marmer putih seolah-olah menjadi pemandangan terbaik yang pernah kulihat.

"Aku tak yakin..."

"Tentu kau harus percaya padaku!" tukasnya cepat, senyum gusi itu tetap terpasang di bibir merahnya. Sedetik kemudian, lengannya menelusup lengan dalamku. Merangkulnya dan menariknya memasuki gedung penghantar masa depanku ini. "Aku akan menunjukkan tempat latihan vokal, menari, kantin, dan toilet. Baru ruang kerja guru besar kita, Lee Soo Man-_songsaenim_," lanjutnya bernada riang, aku mengangguk kecil. Mengekor dari belakang.

"Dari mana saja?" suara dingin itu menghentikan langkah cekatan kami, begitu pula ocehan panjang Minseok _hyung_. Ia tampak pucat melihat pria kurus berwajah cantik yang bersandar di tembok koridor. Kemudian pria cantik itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan menarik Min _hyung_ dari genggamanku. Tentu saja aku bingung dengan sikap aneh pria cantik di hadapanku. Dan Min _hyung_ tampak tak nyaman setelah kehadirannya.

"L-Lu, aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi pemandu kepada trainee baru. K-kau tentunya sudah tahu akan hal ini kan?" ujar Min _hyung_ sedikit terbata-bata. Mata kucingnya berkedip-kedip, tak tahan akan tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan pria bernama Lu tersebut.

"Tapi kau punya janji padaku," balas Lu tak menggubris alasan Min _hyung_.

"Kit..."

"Tidak, kau ikut denganku. Biar Yixing yang menangani _trainee_ istimewamu," kulihat rambut hitam menyembul di balik pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Bisa dipastikan ia adalah Yixing jika melihat senyum lesung pipitnya yang mengarah padaku. Dengan kalimat yang tersendat-sendat, ia memperkenalkan dirinya _trainee_ dari China. Aku mengangguk sekali, lalu memperkenalkan namaku padanya.

Dan Min _hyung_ serta pria cantik nan dingin bernama Lu itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Yixing tertawa kecil, "Pria yang bersama Minseok _ge_ adalah Luhan. _Trainee_ senior dari China, orang-orang menyebut mereka pasangan MU," Yixing melangkah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor untuk mencerna kalimat sederhana Yixing lalu mengejar setelahnya.

Hei, aku tak mau tersesat di gedung penghantar masa depanku.

.

.

.

_April, 8__th__ 2012_

_Aku Kim Jongdae telah membuktikan pada dunia bahwa Mama-lah yang terpenting. Mama yang mengantarkanku menjadi terkenal. Kim Jongdae telah bermetamorfosis menjadi Chen yang super keren._

_Ps: tolong siapapun jangan baca tulisan tak jelasku diatas. Tapi yang jelas aku bisa menghela nafas lega karena Min- maksudku Xiumin-_ge_ menemaniku melawan luasnya panggung China._

Minseok _hyung_ meremas jemariku ketika staf dari label perusahaanku mengumumkan anggota disetiap subgrup kami. Hatiku sempat mencelos mendengar namaku disebut-sebut menjadi anggota EXO-M dengan nama panggung Chen.

Chen, aku tak mengenal nama itu. Nama asing yang terdengar mengerikan di telingaku. Aku bangga dengan nama Jongdae yang terkenal sebagai _badut_ di grup kami. Dan impianku selama 20 tahun akan terwujud jika aku menerima kehadiran Chen di kehidupanku.

Aku ragu jika aku bisa bertahan dalam dunia asing yang menjadi salah satu macan asia selain Jepang dan negara kelahiranku. Tak jarang kudengar tangis para senior yang mengeluh akan mengerikannya _showbizz_ negara panda tersebut. terlebih, kata yang fasih terucap dari bibirku hanyalah '_xie-xie_'.

"Tenang, Dae-_ah_. _Hyung_ akan menemanimu dan kita bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. Karena apa? Karena kau adalah _main_ _vocalist_, Dae-_ah_!" semangat Min _hyung_ berapi-api membuatku ikut terbakar semangat yang terpancar dari kerlingan mata kucingnya.

.

Tetap saja, hal itu tak semudah yang kubayangkan. Tak semudah ucapan semangat Min _hyung_ yang digembar-gemborkan padaku beberapa hari belakangan ini. Aku tampak seperti boneka _barbie_ yang dipaksa untuk duduk di kursi tinggi tanpa sandaran. Mendengar rangkaian kata asing layaknya mantera memusingkan namun tetap tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot.

Keringatku mengalir deras walaupun lima AC terpasang di ruangan berukuran sedang.

Lagi-lagi, Min _hyung_ menggenggam tanganku. Ibu jarinya bergerak, membentuk putaran yang menenangkan di kulit dinginku. Senyum gusi yang terpahat di bibirnya membuatku kembali bernafas normal. Tak sesak seperti menit-menit awal interogasi wawancara debut kami.

Kulihat beberapa kali Luhan _hyung_ –kami telah menjadi teman baik tentu saja- membisikkan sesuatu kepada Min _hyung_ yang mengangguk-angguk kecil. Mungkin saja ia mengatakan terjemahannya kepada Min _hyung_, hal itu mempermudah wanita penerjemah di belakangku untuk mengatakan apa saja yang terjadi padaku.

Kulihat, senyuman mereka terkembang cerah ketika tangan mereka saling bertautan. Bergoyang-goyang layaknya ayunan.

.

Hanya saja, _Staff_ perusahaan menginginkan Luhan _hyung_ melakukan _Skinship_ dengan _Maknae_ kami, Oh Sehun. _Maknae_ berwajah _stoic_ atau biasa kusebut sok keren seperti Sasuke, tokoh naruto favoritnya. Dan Min _hyung_ hanya tersenyum tipis setiap kali kamera menangkap momen yang dipatik Luhan kepada Sang _Maknae_.

.

.

.

_May, 15__th __2013_

_Wow, akhirnya _almighty_ Chen kembali membuktikan diri pada dunia bahwa dirinya pantas dipuja. Beberapa Exo fans mendirikan _fanbase_ khusus untukku. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya, berikanlah kenyataan bahwa wanita yang melihatku langsung tergila-gila padaku._

_Ps: Min _hyung_ kurus sekali. Tubuhnya yang kecil makin mungil, membuatku ingin menyimpannya dalam kantong celana _baggy_-ku. Eu-reu-rong, _wolfpack_ menyerangmu!_

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau hanya makan sedikit nasi?" tanya Yixing khawatir melihat _hyung_ kami hanya mengambil nasi 1/2 mangkuk kurang ditambah kimchi yang hanya menutupi permukaannya saja.

"Aku harus menjaga berat badanku, Xing-_ah_. _Hyung_ kan ingin tampan seperti kalian~" jawab Min _hyung_ dengan senyum gusinya seperti biasa. Yixing mendesah kecil, sedikit tak setuju dengan jawaban ringan Min _hyung_. Begitu pula aku dan lainnya, tapi kami terlalu lapar untuk menyanggah jawabannya. Akhirnya, kami sibuk menghabiskan apa yang ada di depan kami. Tak memperdulikan Min _hyung_ yang telah meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk. Berdiam sejenak lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Zrrssssshh...

Kami tetap melanjutkan acara pembersihan ruang makan tanpa menghiraukan suara berisik air yang mengalir melalui keran kamar mandi. Sesekali menganggap suara aneh diantara kacaunya dorm kami sebagai suara dari tv. Dan suara 'duk' yang keras sebagai suara barang yang terjatuh di kamar kami.

Lu _hyung_ mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari. Meneliti setiap inchi ruangan di ruang tv yang diisi dengan sekumpulan pria bermalas-malasan di atas karpet. Sepertinya ia tak bisa menemukan seseorang yang ia cari.

"Min _ge_! buka pintunya! Perutku sakit!" teriak Tao menggedor-gedor pintu sembari memegang perutnya. Keringat membanjiri dahinya dan kulitnya terasa panas dingin. Tak tentu. Kasihan.

"_Gegeeee_~!" teriak Tao sekali lagi, begitu menggelegar hingga Lay yang asyik menulis lagu terusik karenanya. Lu _hyung_ cepat-cepat menghampiri Tao, begitu pula aku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja jika paras ketakutan itu terlukis jelas di wajah Lu _hyung_. Pria cantik yang selalu berkata tak pernah takut pada apapun.

"Tao, ada apa?" tanyaku pada pria bermata panda yang meringis kesakitan. Lu _hyung_ sibuk memutar-mutar gagang pintu kamar mandi.

"Min _ge_ tak mau membuka kamar mandi walau hampir sejam dia di dalam," jawabnya susah payah. Entah mengapa, jawaban dari Tao membuat Lu _hyung_ semakin kesetanan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Kalian cepat bantu aku dobrak pintu ini!" perintah Lu _hyung_ bernada kasar. Kami sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Lu _hyung _yang tak biasa, namun cepat-cepat membantunya mendobrak pintu. "Satu.. dua.. tiga!"

Brak.

Tao menjerit.

Semua saudaraku langsung mengerumuni kami dan beberapa diantaranya ikut menjerit, walaupun tak setinggi Tao. Tapi tetap saja, jika suara Baekhyun, Kyung Soo, dan Junmyeon _hyung_ digabung akan menjadi bom atom ditelingaku.

Dengan sigap Lu _hyung_ menghambur kearah Min _hyung_ yang terkapar di lantai kamar mandi, kaos putih yang ia kenakan kini basah karena luapan air dari bak. Memperlihatkan satu persatu tulang rusuk Min _hyung_ yang menonjol, lengan kecil serta paha yang kecil di balik besarnya celana pendek yang _hyung_ kenakan. Bau anyir serta makanan yang tidak tercerna benar tercium dari kamar mandi, diikuti bekas darah yang dihapus paksa di sekitar bibir merah Min _hyung_.

Astaga, apa yang Min hyung lakukan?!

Dada kami mencelos saat Lu _hyung_ yang notabene pria ringan di 'keluarga kecil' kami mengangkat tubuh mungil Min _hyung_ tanpa kesusahan sedikitpun, membawanya ke kamar Yixing. Tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia membenci siapapun yang mengusik kamar tidurnya, ia mencoba membaringkan Min _hyung_ di atas kasurnya. Membetulkan letak bantalnya setelah ia mengganti pakaian Min _hyung_. Tangannya meremas jemari kecil _hyung_ tertua kami, mata sayunya menatap pedih Min _hyung_ yang tertidur tenang layaknya anak kecil.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau membawakan kompres untukku. Min demam," tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo menyiapkan yang Lu _hyung_ pinta. Walaupun diakhir tugasnya ia tampak berlebihan dengan menyodorkan sebaskom air, kompresan, kotak P3K dan semangkok bubur pada Lu _hyung_. Yixing yang sedari tadi terdiam kini duduk disamping Lu _hyung_. Ia ikut menatap Min _hyung_ dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Min _ge_ baik-baik saja kan? ia masih Min _ge_ yang kita kenal dulu kan?" tanya Yixing lirih, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan _hyung_ tertua begitu mengenaskan.

"I-itu kan _anorexia_ kan, _hyung_?" celetuk Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu, tak berani masuk kedalam istana Lu _hyung_. Semua mata langsung memandangnya, terlebih Lu _hyung_ yang menatapnya tajam. Entah bagaimana, temperatur kamar Lu _hyung_ dan Yixing terasa turun beberapa derajat secara drastis.

"Keluar."

.

Keesokan harinya, yang menjadi alarm bukanlah suara lembut dari _hyung_ tertua kami seperti biasanya melainkan isak tangis di kamar Lu _hyung_.

.

.

.

_April, 20__th__ 2018_

_Memang hebat _almighty_ Chen. Grupnya yang dulu diragukan oleh orang banyak kini masih dikenal masyarakat luas. Bahkan beberapa minggu lagi kami akan mengadakan _world tour_ ke Thailand, tempat Lumin _couple_ 'berbulan madu' –ups, Thai fans yang mengatakan. Aku hanya membacanya di salah satu forum internet._

_Ps: sekarang kami sibuk dengan aktivitas individu kami, __kali ini__ Lu hyung memulai _shoot_ WGM nya. _

"_Hyung_ belum tidur? Besok kita ada jadwal," tanyaku keheranan melihat Min _hyung_ masih terjaga sembari menonton tv. Ia menoleh kearahku sesaat lalu mengangguk kecil. Kujatuhkan diriku disamping Min _hyung_ yang bergelung selimut biru kesayangannya, kusesap cokelat hangat yang kubuat baru saja.

"Aku ingin menonton acara kita, sore tadi aku tidak sempat menontonnya," jelas Min _hyung_ dengan tatapan yang tak bisa lepas dari layar tv. Mata kantukku langsung terjaga begitu melihat Lu _hyung_ bermesra-mesraan dengan istri WGM – _We Got Married_- di Seoul _tower_. Tangannya yang kecil kokoh melingkar sempurna di pinggang istrinya, membantu mengunci gembok di gembok pagar. Senyum hangat terkembang di wajah Lu _hyung_.

"I-ini kan acaranya Lu-" aku tak berani melanjutkan ucapanku, melihat _hyung_ku menangis tanpa suara membuatku merasakan perih luar biasa.

Aku bisa mengerti, sejak kejadian di kamar mandi Lu _hyung_ menjadi protektif terhadap Min _hyung_. Selalu mengekor kemanapun Min _hyung_ pergi layaknya anjing kecil. Sesekali Min _hyung_ memintanya untuk menjauh tapi sia-sia. Lu _hyung_ memang keras kepala. Katanya, ia tak mau _Baozi_ –begitu panggilan Lu _hyung_ pada Min _hyung_- kembali pingsan tanpa ada yang menolongnya.

Sejak itu pula, Lumin atau yang sering disebut Xiuhan _couple_ mulai menjamur dikalangan Exo fans. _Skinship_ yang dilancarkan Lu _hyung_ pada _Baozi_-**nya** selalu dibalas dengan baik, walaupun beberapa kali _Baozi_ **-nya** dipasangkan dengan anggota _boyband_ lain (bahkan dengan senior Heechul), Lu _hyung_ tetap memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengambil perhatian Min _hyung_.

Terkadang, di malam hari Lu hyung akan menarik selimut yang membungkus Min hyung kemudian menggendongnya ke kamar Lu hyung secara paksa lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat setelah menendang Yixing keluar. Dan kami harus menyiapkan earset atau kapas untuk menyumpal telinga kami dari teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dari Min hyung. Paginya, Min hyung tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa bantuan Lu hyung.

Hingga album keempat kami, _Staff_ memberikan peringatan kepada Lu _hyung_ untuk menjaga jarak dengan Min _hyung_. Karena rumor bahwa Lu _hyung_ adalah gay menyebar cepat layaknya api yang melahap gedung satu kemudian gedung lainnya dalam hitungan beberapa jam. Buruknya, rumor ini diperkuat dengan foto Lu _hyung_ mencium bibir Min _hyung_ hasil jepretan _sasaeng_ fans.

Tentu saja, Lu menolak hal itu mentah-mentah. Ia beralasan ingin terus menjaga _Baozi_ **-nya **dan sifat anehnya hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Min _hyung_. Tapi Min _hyung_ menerima perintah itu, ia mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Lu _hyung_. Membuat _hyung_ tertua dari China ini selalu menampilkan wajah tertekuk, terkadang sifat mengerikannya muncul di _dorm_. Membuat kami tak berdaya dibawah tatapan tajam dan tindakan semena-mena dari Lu _hyung_.

Lu _hyung_ akhirnya menerima perintah itu setelah mengalami perdebatan sengit antara mereka di kamar. Dan ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya, ia langsung menyetujui kontrak WGM yang sebelumnya ia tolak beberapa kali. Ia-pun totalitas dalam memerankan sebagai suami yang selalu diimpikan tiap wanita. Idol girlband beruntung yang menjadi istrinya diperlakukan seperti ratu.

Bahkan Lu _hyung_ juga menjaga jarak dengan Min _hyung_ dibalik layar.

Kulirik sekilas Min _hyung_ yang tampak lelah menunggu Lu _hyung_ pulang dari jadwalnya semenjak perintah itu turun. Mata kucingnya tak memancarkan cahaya yang dulu kukagumi, kantung matanya mulai menandingi lingkar hitam _Maknae_ wushu dari China kami. Ditambah dengan air bening yang mengalir tanpa henti melewati pipi pucat dan sedikit tirus. Tidak tembam seperti dulu.

"_Hyung_ besok akan pergi wajib militer," aku berhenti menyesap cokelat hangat yang tinggal setetes dua tetes tersebut. Kualihkan pandanganku kearahnya, kutatap lamat-lamat rambut _hyung_ yang dipotong cepak tiga hari yang lalu. Batinku mencelos karena tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan _hyung_ tertuaku ini.

"Lu _hyung _sudah tahu?"

"Baru kau yang mengetahuinya, biarkan yang lain mengetahuinya melalui konferensi pers besok. _Hyung_ juga sudah mengepak barang-barang yang diperlukan, besok petugas akan mengambilnya," jelas _hyung_ panjang lebar kepadaku. Aku tak membalasnya, hanya dekapan hangat yang bisa kulakukan. Hasilnya, piyamaku terasa basah. "Terima kasih, Dae-_ah_."

Setelah itu, kutinggalkan Min hyung yang tertidur di sofa. Sekilas, kulihat Lu hyung membetulkan letak selimut yang sedikit merosot dari tubuh Min hyung tak lama setelah kepulangannya. Tak lupa diakhir perjumpaannya, Lu hyung mengecup kening Min hyung dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

.

'Hari ini aku akan mengikuti Wajib militer, namun aku meminta _dongsaeng_ku untuk tidak mengantarkanku kesana. Aku takut, aku tidak jadi menunaikan kewajibanku terhadap negaraku karena terlalu khawatir pada mereka.'

Kami langsung berjengit ketika mendengar suara barang-barang dihempaskan kasar dari kamar Yixing dan Lu _hyung_.

.

.

.

_April, 25__th__ 2020_

_Yey! Min hyung telah kembali dari wamilnya yang melelahkan –begitu katanya disetiap surat yang dikirimkan pada kami-. Kami pun mulai sibuk menyiapkan __mini__album _comeback_ walaupun Junmyeon hyung meninggalkan kami untuk menunaikan kewajibannya._

_Ps: Min hyung dikabarkan akan menikah! Siapa__kah__ gadis beruntung itu?!_

Dua tahun belakangan ini, Lu _hyung_ berubah menjadi monster bagi kami. Siap menerjang siapa saja jika ada yang berani mengganggunya. Tak ada yang bisa menenangkannya, mereka memilih untuk menyingkir daripada babak belur karena menjadi sasaran lemparan telepon genggam Lu _hyung_ yang hampir setiap hari berserakan di lantai.

Selama dua tahun pula kami melihat Lu _hyung_ berubah-rubah _mood_nya, terkadang tersenyum sendiri sembari menulis di atas selembar kertas atau terkadang ia menusuk-tusuk selembar kertas tak berdaya itu secara tak manusiawi. Terkadang ia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika kami menonton film horor atau mengucapkan sumpah-serapah ketika keheningan menyelimuti dorm kami.

Namun seminggu sebelum Min _hyung_ menikah, _mood_ Lu _hyung_ tampak membaik. Bahkan ia bersiul-siul sembari membetulkan dandanan rambutnya yang dicat blonde. Tak ada jambul yang memperkuat penampilannya, bahkan potongan 3-2-1 menjadi pilihannya saat ini. Sekarang ia kebingungan memilih jas yang akan digunakan saat kami menghadiri pernikahan _hyung_ tertua kami.

.

Lu _hyung_ sakit.

Dia gila.

Bagaimana bisa dengan entengnya Lu hyung menghentikan pernikahan antara Min _hyung_ dengan calon istrinya tepat ketika sumpah sehidup semati akan terucap di bibirnya?! Bagaimana bisa ia dengan santainya menyambar mikrofon terdekat dari altar dan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Min _hyung_ saling mencintai ?! Dan kemana ia akan membawa Min _hyung_?

Sial, harusnya aku tahu alasan tersembunyi Lu _hyung_ ketika bersikeras membawa mobil _sport_nya kesini.

Kini, kami seperti polisi yang mengejar sang buronan. Aku dapat melihat jelas ekspresi ketakutan yang terlukis dari wajah pias Min _hyung_ lewat jendela van yang sengaja kubuka. Manajer kami berusaha menyudutkan mobil Lu _hyung_, namun ia begitu mahir untuk menghindar dari van kami.

Lu hyung menggenggam erat jemari Min hyung. Di sela kesibukannya menekan pedal gas, ia tampak tenang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga 'kawannya'. Setelah itu, teriakan serta tangis terdengar jelas dari Min _hyung_...

.

Mobil _sport_ merah itu menghantam pembatas jalan yang menuju tebing pantai. Kedua penumpangnya menghilang ketika polisi mengecek kendaraan mahal tersebut. Baru beberapa hari kemudian jasad kaku mereka ditemukan oleh petugas yang mencari di kedalaman air laut. kami tertegun melihat dua sosok tak bernyawa tersebut.

Min _hyung_ tampak menangis.

Lu _hyung_ mencium keningnya.

Dan mereka berpelukan satu sama lain.

.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up..._

_._

_._

_._

An : akhirnya apa yang kuinginkan terwujud juga, terima kasih atas ngadatnya BB-ku gara-gara ingin menghapus WA ku berakhir dengan hilangnya cerpen yang kuketik susah payah selama les berlangsung. Padahal cerpen itu akan dimasukkan kedalam majalah sma-ku.

Great.

Sejujurnya isinya bukan seperti ini, walaupun formatnya sama dengan bayanganku. Tapi point-point yang kujelaskan tidak semuanya masuk. #sigh# dan entah mengapa hanya Chen yang cocok menjadi penulis diary ini dibanding member lain. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Chen sebagai pengamat perjuangan Lumin dan Lay sebagai narasumbernya. Tapi yang terjadi Lay transparan disini. Porsinya kurang menurutku.

Terus terang saja, ide cerita ini muncul saat promo growl dimulai atau wolf? Aku lupa, tapi jelas aku ingin menulis cerita ini. sangat menantang. Sedikit fakta banyak imajinasi. Menyenangkan.

Akhirnya satu janji yang membebaniku hilang, aku masih punya satu janji lagi. tapi ceritanya terlalu fluff. **Bahkan cerpen ini bisa bisa berakhir fluff jika kalian ingin. **Aku ingin melihat tanggapan kalian.

Sudah cukup aku cerewet disini.

Terima kasih,


End file.
